The present invention relates to a system and method for draining a fluid tank under constant vacuum pressure and, more particularly, to a drain tank attachable to a separating tank that enables the separating tank to be drained without disrupting the vacuum pressure in the separating tank.
Modern dental care facilities typically include multiple treatment rooms, each respectively connected to a central vacuum system. Dental aspirator tips are generally provided at each operatory for disposition in the patient's mouth to remove aerosols, liquids, solid debris and odors. Some types of dental vacuum producers are not meant to come in contact with the liquid and solid debris, and therefore a means of separation is necessary. The most common means is to use a separation tank. Typically, a separation tank uses gravity and a reduced flow velocity as its primary means of separation. Separating tanks are drained either by a draining device such as a pump to remove the tank contents against the vacuum head, or more commonly by removing vacuum from the tank. The vacuum can be removed from the tank either by shutting the vacuum source off or by isolating the tank from the vacuum source.